1x21 oneshots
by mikanchan94
Summary: Just some Hirusena oneshots


AN: This is my Christmas gift to all you peoples that read my stories! Hope you enjoy and have a merry Christmas.

Disclaimer: It would be the best gift ever (sigh). Someday in my dreamworld.

_The holidays are more meaningful now that I have you._

**The Christmas Bowl**

They did it. Finally, after all this time after all their hard work they finally won the Christmas bowl. The crowds were cheering and hollering. They could see tears in the eyes of the teammates.

"We did it! We finally did it! We won the Christmas Bowl!" Kurita said as he the Ha-Ha brothers and swinging them around.

"Oi Oi calm down!" They cried. But of course they were really excited themselves and they didn't mind at all.

"YEA! WE DID IT MAX!" Monta cried jumping into the air. Then he went over to Sena and slapped him in the back.

"We did it Sena! We actually did it!"

"Yea." Sena said happily.

Then the gunshots came.

"ALRIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GET GOING TO CHANGE!" Their demonic captain said.

"HAI HIRUMA!" They all ran into the locker rooms and Hiruma smirked. As he walked to the locker rooms he saw Sena waiting for him.

"So when do I get my trophy?" Hiruma asked pulling Sena closer by the waist.

"Hmn whenever you want to." Sena said kissing him lightly.

Hiruma chuckled and he carried Sena away to his home.

Unknown to them the other team members saw this and they were all thinking the same thing.

_SENA AND HIRUMA ARE GOING OUT!!_

Yes and Sena's not gonna be able to walk let alone run for a couple of days.

**Shopping Problems.**

The moment Hiruma walked into the mall he regretted ever agreeing to go and accompany his boyfriend. Why his dear little puppy was going Christmas shopping to go get gifts for all the team members. Hiruma being Hiruma didn't want Sena to go alone and he couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"Nee Hiruma it won't be so bad. We're just gonna get a few gifts and maybe get something to eat and all will be well." Sena said grabbing Hiruma by the arm and taking him to the shops.

They stopped for lunch at a small café called Mikan Bakeries. Hiruma got his usual coffee and Sena got his chocolate coffee cake and a candy cane.

Hiruma was sipping on his coffee when he started to notice the way Sena was licking his candy and how much of it was in his mouth when he sucked it.

_Oh God I'm being perverted again!_

It didn't stop there. Hiruma couldn't tear his eyes off of it. Sena noticed this and smirked.

"What's the matter Yoichi?" he asked with a sly smile and he continued to lick the candy cane very slowly.

Hiruma knew he was playing with him. He could feel a hard on coming. He abruptly stood up and dragged Sena to the bathrooms.

"Feelin' kinky?" Sena asked innocently.

"Hell yeah and you're gonna wish you never bought that candy cane."

**Mistletoe**

CRASH! The students of Deimon High all turned toward the direction of the football clubhouse. It seemed that whoever was inside seemed to have fallen again. If they were to go inside they would have found Sena lying on the floor with ribbons, streamers, lights, and all the Christmas decorations he was suppose to put up.

"Ouch. Not again! That's the fifth time that happened."

As much as Sena loved his Mamori-neechan, he really wanted to strangle her right about now. Why of all people did she choose Sena to put up the upmost Christmas decorations? Well it probably had to do with him dating Hiruma, but that's beside the point. Sena was just getting up when the door slammed open.

"WHAT THE HELL DAMN CHIBI! THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME YOU FELL!" Hiruma screamed.

"Eheh. Sorry about that. I wasn't too careful." Sena said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll try not to fall next time."

"The hell you will." Hiruma said arms crossed at his chest.

"What do I need to do to get you to stay on the fucking ladder?"

"Hold me in place." Sena laughed.

Hiruma scoffed. He stared though at a leaf looking thing that floated down.

"Ah that darn mistletoe fell again." Sena whined.

Hiruma thought this was cute. Then he thought for a while, and gave Sena a kiss. Then he got up and went to the door.

"I'll be back I need to go tell the fucking manager that I'll be helping you." With that he left.

Sena was dumbstruck. Well at least he won't be working alone.

**Snowy Day.**

Hiruma was walking with Sena home after football practice.

It was snowing a bit and the air was cold. Hiruma looked towards Sena. He saw the poor boy shivering in his jacket.

Hiruma sighed and wrapped his coat around Sena.

"Eh Hiruma-san you should wear the jacket."

"Che I'm made of stronger stuff then that. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But…"

"No buts besides your house isn't too far away."

Sena sighed and reluctantly took the jacket, but he smiled a bit. It wasn't everyday Hiruma acted this kind to him.

After walking a few minutes Hiruma and Sena stopped at the house. Hiruma walked Sena to the door and Sena looked at Hiruma and gave him his jacket. He shyly looked at Hiruma.

"I'll only give it to you if you spend the night here. My parents aren't home so I'm lonely."

Hiruma smiled and went into Sena's house.

**Birthday**

AACHOO! There it goes again. Poor Sena was sick on his birthday of all days. So he was suck at home with his mom.

"Aw my poor baby boy. I can't believe your sick on your birthday of all days." His mother cooed.

Sena blew his nose and nodded miserably. And he was looking forward to the date with Hiruma. He sighed. Fate really didn't like him. Later on that day Sena heard the door knock. His mom was out grocery shopping so Sena crawled out of his bed and went over the door.

"Eh Yoichi! What are you doing here?" Sena said in surprise. He really wasn't expecting Hiruma to come here and great him.

"What I can't come and celebrate my boyfriend's birthday?" Hiruma said with a smirk.

Sena smiled. Hiruma always knew how to surprise him, and there would be a lot more birthdays with him together.

**Hiruma's Gift.**

It happened. He knew it was coming too! He should have been more prepared and attentive, but no he went and obediently followed the she-demon to her lair and allowed this to happen. Why did he have to be so stupid?

All these thoughts went through Sena's head while Suzuna cheerfully pushed him forward to the door.

"Suzuna why are you doing this?" Sena questioned.

"I just wanted to show Yo-nii this."

Sena sighed. Speaking of the demon captain he still needed to buy a present for him. It was five more days till Christmas and Sena still didn't know what to give to his demonic boyfriend.

"Yo-nii! Look at Sena." This snapped Sena out of his thoughts.

Hiruma turned around and saw Sena in a Devil Bat cheerleader outfit pompoms and all.

Hiruma reddened and turned around.

"What's the matter Yo-nii?"

"Change him out of it and make sure nobody sees him like that." Hiruma said covering his nosebleed.

"Okay." Suzuna pushed Sena away.

At least Sena knew what to give to Hiruma for Christmas.

**Come Home**

Sena was busy cooking some curry for his two kids Mina and Mako. It was Christmas and there was a bad snow storm. Sena sighed.

_It looks like Hiruma won't be coming home after all._

"Mama is the curry done?" Mina asked.

"Yes dear it is."

"Nee we should save some for Papa ne Mako?"

"Yea."

Sena nearly cries his kids were really looking forward to seeing their dad. He'd have to break the news to them.

"Kids."

"Yea." They both said.

"Um Papa won't—"

"I won't what?"

Sena nearly fainted. There his was Hiruma Yoichi standing in front of the doorway.

"PAPA!"

"You came." Sena said in disbelief.

"Don't underestimate me." Hiruma smirked.

Sena smiled. Hiruma always kept his promise no matter the obstacle.


End file.
